Over the Edge
by HisElement
Summary: While Aang is going against Azula, Katara has no other option than to fight Zuko. Zutara drabble, kinda oneshot.


**A/N: **Done for Storybookgirl from the DH forums. Short Zutara drabble/oneshot. Hope you enjoy and don't find many grammar mistakes!

**

* * *

**

**Over the Edge**

Katara opened her eyes slowly, blinking a few times. She was in her blue Water Tribe sleeping bag, just waking up from a night of good sleep. Looking around, she realized they'd camped in a rather odd place. It was high from the ground—she could see the treetops that formed a forest from there—and was plain, with scarce grass. Her throat felt dry, so she drew her canteen from her bag, which lay next to her sleeping bag, and drank from it. The warm water did little to quench her thirst, though. _I need to get more water_, she thought to herself, and resumed to observe her surroundings.

The sun was rising, slowly but surely, going from a pale orange to a shining yellowish white. She'd always loved sunrises, seeing as she'd only see them once every 6 months in the South Pole. Sokka was sleeping soundly in his sleeping bag next to her, occasionally muttering words that sounded like "meat" and "Foo". She turned to her other side, expecting to find Aang, but he was not there. She stood up, startled, and frantically looked around for signs of her missing friend. He was standing on the edge of the plateau, admiring the sunrise in the horizon. She sighed in relief; he was safe. Suddenly, she saw something blue and fast going towards him and panicked. _NO._

"Aang! Look out!" Katara screamed as bolts of lighting soared through the air towards the young Avatar. "It's Azula! She's here!" Aang quickly jumped high and dodged Azula's fierce attacks. They kept coming and he kept dodging them, trying to figure out where she was shooting them from. This continued for a while, and by then Sokka had already woken up and was going through his bag for his boomerang and sword.

"Sister," A hoarse voice said behind Katara. She turned around quickly, her canteen always ready. There stood Zuko, his face scrunched up in an expression of pure hatred. He was glaring at where Aang and Azula were now fighting, fire against air. Katara looked around for her brother. He, with the help of Appa and Momo, was fighting alone against Ty Lee and Mai. Momo was on top of Ty Lee's head, blocking her sight with his hands, and Sokka was fighting against Mai, with Appa occasionally swinging his tail threatingly at her.

"Don't worry, Aang!" She yelled, hoping Aang was listening. "You fight with Azula, I'll stop Zuko!" She turned to Zuko, determination written all over her face. "I won't let you get near him." She told him, her voice so cold it seemed alien even to herself. His glaze turned to her suddenly, as he had just taken notice of her. His eyes, of the purest shade of amber, connected with hers, of a soft blue. He was the one to break the connection, as he glanced back to his sister. His eyes narrowed.

"Listen, peasant girl, I've got no time for you. _Get. Away._" Zuko ordered her as he advanced towards her, looking frustrated. She assumed her fighting stance, blocking his path, as she gave him a harsh look.

"_No way_," She defied him, her eyes narrowing. There was no way she was letting him get to Aang, not again.

"Don't be stupid, girl. Look," He pointed at the sky, infuriated. "Don't you remember? I rise with the sun." He said, getting more impatient. "Now get out of my way."

"_Fight_, Zuko," She spat at him. She was not letting him beat her again. She was a waterbending master, she could _do_ this.

Zuko gritted his teeth as he glanced at the fight that was taking place behind Katara. Azula seemed to be defeating the Avatar, though the little guy stood his ground. He turned back to the girl in front of him and sighed. "Fine. We'll do it your way. The fastest I defeat you the better." He narrowed his eyes and delivered his first blow, firing one blast of fire after the other. She used the water from her canteen to block his attacks, too late realizing she didn't have enough water to stand a chance against the powerful firebender Zuko had become. _Out of all mornings, I had to be thirsty **today**. _Unable to launch a stream of water at him, she resumed on dodging his attacks, noticing how every time he advanced at her she went further back.

"What's wrong, peasant girl? _Ran out of water?_" He mocked her as he advanced farther towards her, his fire blasts never ceasing. She was in real trouble now. If she didn't find some sort of water source now, she'd fall off the plateau. But it was too late. As she backed out from Zuko, her right foot looked for somewhere to lean on, but found nothing. Katara managed to balance her body and stand firmly at the edge, facing Zuko determinedly. "Reached the edge, girl. Surrender now and I won't have to hurt you."

"My name is _Katara_." She said harshly. "And I won't—AH!" She felt herself losing balance as a rock under her succumbed. She swung her arms frantically, trying to regain a firm position, but her attempts at regaining balance proved to be futile, as she found herself falling off the plateau, leaving Aang and Sokka and Gran Gran and her whole life behind.

Suddenly, two strong hands grasped her own arms, thus stopping her fall. "Hold on," She heard that hoarse voice—the voice of her _savior_—say. Her eyes widened with shock as Zuko, banished Prince of the Fire Nation and Avatar hunter, rose her to solid ground. She kneeled down and breathed heavily, going over what had just happened. She'd almost died, and Zuko—_Zuko_ of all people—had saved her. She glanced at him; he was sitting across her, panting and watching the ongoing battle between Azula and Aang with interest, almost as studying it.

"Why did you do that?" She asked him, completely perplexed. He turned to her, and gave her a look she couldn't quite decipher. He remained silent, as if he just had become aware of his previous actions. He was confused of his actions himself. Seriously, he was supposed to _hate_ this girl! And he'd just saved her _life_!

"I—" He'd started tentatively, but was quickly interrupted by someone pushing him over. He saw the Water Tribe teenage boy that traveled with the Avatar reaching out for Katara.

"Katara!" Sokka cried out as he embraced his younger sister with his right arm, while his left arm hung uselessly at his side. "You're ok! I saw you falling from the edge!"

"I'm fine, Sokka," Katara said, as she glanced at Zuko, confusion shining in her eyes. "Zuko _saved_ me." Sokka's head shot up and turned forcefully to the man behind him. He eyed him suspiciously.

"_He did?_" Sokka questioned her. "Why_ would_ he?" He glared at Zuko, waiting for an answer. In one quick motion, Zuko stood up to his feet and looked at Sokka with pure disgust. This look was equally returned by the young warrior.

"I don't have time for this," Zuko stated frustrated. He turned around, heading for the fight between his sister and his prey, which was already meeting its end. Mai was nowhere to be seen and Ty Lee was lying on the floor, Momo sitting on her face. Appa was watching the fight between his master and the fire princess, growling loudly.

"Weird Fire Nation guy," Sokka muttered as he stood up. Katara was paralyzed in place. She knew she should be helping Aang, who was now fighting both Azula and Zuko. She knew she should be helping Sokka, who had gotten himself into a fight with the teasing Ty Lee. Apparently, she'd finally taken Momo off her face. She even knew she should use the little water she had left to heal a bleeding scratch she'd gotten when she'd almost fallen from the plateau. But she just couldn't get over the tingling sensation that Zuko's touch had left in her arms.


End file.
